Return To Me
by scarletcanary
Summary: Prompt: Missing scene from 2x20-2x23. After Sara leaves Oliver and Star City she reaches out to Nyssa, who meets with her in a little diner upstate.


"Not really. I knew you wouldn't really hurt him. You're not a killer," Sin said.

But she was. She couldn't stand the killing, but she was a killer. That's why she had to leave. To figure out why her soul was haunted by death, yet was able to serve it.

Sara hugged Sin tightly. She had promised to look after her, but Sin didn't need her, and she would be better off if Sara wasn't around. Sin had been taking care of herself long before Sara showed up in Starling City. That wouldn't change if she left for a little while, however long that may be.

"What's this for?" Sin asked.

"Saying goodbye," Sara answered.

"What? Wait, where are you going?"

Sara mounted her motorcycle and said, "to see an old friend."

She started up the bike and drove off while Sin watched her go.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sara had stopped to fill the bike with gas. She took a deep breath, pulled out her phone and dialed. She had been avoiding this long enough.

The line rang ran a few times before it was picked up.

"Hello."

"Hi, Nyssa."

"Sara, is everything alright?" Nyssa asked.

She sighed. Nyssa had always been able to read her so well.

"I need to see you," Sara said.

"Of course, I take it you are still in Starling City?" Nyssa asked.

Sara wondered if she would be able to see Nyssa soon. "Sort of. Where are you?"

"I am quite close," Nyssa answered, "I just finish a mission in Vancouver B.C."

"Can you make it across the border?" Sara asked.

"With ease," Nyssa replied.

"Okay, can you meet me halfway? There's a little town about an hour and a half from you."

"Yes, Belov… Sara."

The nickname made Sara's heart leap. Sara still loved Nyssa; she had never stopped, and apparently neither had Nyssa.

A hour and a half later, Sara sat in the diner they had agreed to meet in. Looking out the window she could see the main street full of little shops in old buildings that were all closed up at three in the morning. The whole quaint little town reeked of good old small town America. Sara hated it. The only reason she picked this place was that her family had eaten in this diner on a trip upstate when she was a younger. Sara never forgot how good their hot chocolate was.

The diner was dead, so when the doorbell chimed, Sara looked up. Nyssa was staring at her with a strange look on her face. Nyssa smile was hesitant and she fiddled with her gloves as she walked towards her.

"Thanks for meeting me," Sara said as Nyssa slid into the booth across from her.

"You sounded so distressed," Nyssa replied.

"Nyssa…"

"I'm so sorry, Sara."

The two spoke at the same time, but Nyssa's words made Sara pause and let her continue.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you and your family. I'm sorry I kidnapped your mother. It was wrong of me to force you to do something against your will. I was selfish to want you for myself. I didn't see how you were clearly miserable. I am truly sorry, Sara."

Sara didn't know what to say. It wasn't that Nyssa never said sorry, or that Sara wasn't angry with her, but for Nyssa to apologize right off the bat meant that she truly regretted her actions.

"I forgive you," Sara said.

"Thank you, but I'm not here for myself. I'm here for you. What do you need from me?" Nyssa asked.

Sara looked around the diner. The waitress was half asleep while cleaning the countertop, and the cook and the manager were in the back, but she switched to Arabic just to be sure.

"I'm a murderer," she whispered. "But I can't take the killing, I'm willing to do it anyway. I don't know."

Sara dropped her head into her hands. Nyssa reached across the table placing her hand on Sara's head and run her fingers through Sara's hair.

"None of this is easy." Sara cried into her hands, her voice muffled.

"Nothing in life ever is," Nyssa said. "Why don't you start from the beginning."

Sara looked up at her and nodded, wiping her eyes. Once she started she couldn't stop. She told Nyssa about Roy and the Mirakuru and about how she was prepared to shoot him. She told her about killing Suarez in Guyana and her vigilante work. By the time she was done, the sun had risen and other patrons had come in. The place was so busy that no one noticed them. Nyssa listened earnestly. She finally understood Sara's heartache.

"You are driven to show mercy. You won't kill unnecessarily, but you defend the ones you love. You have always said that no woman should suffer at the hands of men. You were motivated to save Thea," Nyssa said, once Sara had finished her tale. "Sara, you are a hero." Sara shook her head. "I am the furthest thing from it."

"Sara..." Nyssa trailed off as Sara got up. She leaned over and kissed Nyssa's forehead and then she walked out of the diner.

She didn't get very far, since Nyssa chased her out.

"Sara, wait," she said, catching her arm. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know," Sara admitted.

"You can always call me. No strings attached, no League."

Sara smiled at her and reached up to cup her cheek.

"'Ant hayat qilbi. You are the life of my heart."

Such words of affection were often reserved for special occasions or private moments alone in their room. Sara meant every word, and she needed Nyssa to know that.

Nyssa reached for her, and with one hand on the small of Sara's back and the other on Sara's jaw and neck pulled her close in a hug. Sara relished the moment and took comfort in her affections. The last time she hugged her beloved, they had been saying goodbye.

Sara pressed her cheek against Nyssa's cheek as Nyssa buried her nose in Sara's neck breathing in Sara's scent. Nyssa peppered kisses along Sara's neck and leading up to her jaw bone. Sara did not refuse her advances and quietly moaned in Nyssa's ear.

Nyssa pulled back to look at Sara. Both of them hesitated. They both wanted much more, yet were unsure of their partner's desires. Sara turned her head and leaned in, and Nyssa did the same as their lips met. The kiss was sweet and soft as they gently explored each other's lips and hearts, and decided where to go from here. It was long and passionate; the kind of kisses straight out of a fairy tale.

The next thing Sara knew her world was being tipped back as Nyssa laid her on the bed of a hotel two miles from the diner. Nyssa crawled on top of her, her hair cascading down around her and blocking out the blue light from the window. Sara lifted herself up and captures lips in an open mouth kiss. A familiar hunger took over them as Nyssa kisses her, pushing her tongue into Sara's mouth. Sara ran her hands along Nyssa's arms, her back and up her abdomen, eager to touch any inch of skin she can find. Nyssa focused on Sara's face, kissing every inch. Her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes, nose, and jaw.

Sara broke their contact to pull Nyssa's shirt off. Making Nyssa smile. Sara has always been eager, and it was good to know that some things never change.

Sara smiled back at her and pulled her back into a kiss. She bit Nyssa's lower lip and ran her hands from Nyssa's shoulders down, brushing her breasts through her bra and continuing down across her abdomen. Nyssa had more forward ideas and was already unbuttoning Sara's pants.

Sara continues to brush Nyssa's bare skin and unfastens her bra, she sucks the spot on Nyssa's neck along her jugular causing her to moan in pleasure. Nyssa chooses that moment to dive her hand into Sara's jeans, but Sara is too preoccupied with Nyssa's free breasts. She kisses her way down, taking a nipple into her mouth and massaged the other with her hand. It was only when Nyssa plunges two fingers inside of her that she pulled back her eyes wide.

"Oh Nys," she moans.

Nyssa looks down at her with a large smile. She starts a steady rhythm, one Sara's body reacts to with a familiar excitement.

"Too many clothes." Sara breathed out, as she tries to undo Nyssa's belt.

"For you or me, my Beloved?"

"Both of us."

Nyssa agrees and pulls back her hand causing Sara to moan and whine. She squeezes her legs together, but Nyssa makes quick work of Sara's pants and shirt.

They meet in another kiss as their clothes come off. Soon they each had a hand between the other's legs. Their moans filled the room as they both climaxed with each other's name on their lips.

* * *

When Nyssa woke up the noon sun was filtering through the crack in the curtains. She was surprised to see that Sara was still laying on her chest. A woman in a market once told her that canaries are free birds. They need plenty of room to fly, and they don't do well in cages, but they always come back to those whom they love. She was right. Sara had come back to her.

At noon, the summer heat had yet to reach its peak. Nyssa stretched lazily and pulled Sara farther into her arms, choosing to stay put. They had stayed up early into the morning memorizing each other's bodies. She traced the new scar on Sara's spine as Sara, in turn, traced the plains of Nyssa's back. Nyssa had fewer scars than Sara, having been trained as a child to expect her enemies blade, and Sara had pushed her out of harm's way many times.

Nyssa lay there for a while longer before getting up and taking one of the sheets with her. She opened the curtains enough to let the midday sun flood the room. The hotel was next to a small airport at the base of the Cascade Mountains. It's an amazing view of the green foothills and the mountain peaks that are still covered in snow.

Nyssa pulled on a shirt and panties then sat by the window. After ordering coffee and lunch, she watched the planes land and take off while she waited for the sun to wake Sara.

She didn't have to wait long. The sun that illuminated Sara's golden hair told her it was daytime. Soon after her room service arrived Nyssa heard a familiar groan.

"Good morning, Beloved," she said, only to be greeted with another moan.

Nyssa sips her coffee and let Sara awake on her own. It was only when Sara spoke that she looked her.

"I should go," Sara said.

"Sara-" she started.

"What am I supposed to do, Nyssa?"

"Let me help you."

"How?" She pleaded. "How can you help me find a balance between murder and mercy? The League is nothing but killing."

"You are right. You must find balance on your own, but that doesn't mean I can't be with you as you walk this path. You are not alone, Sara. You have me. You have your friends and family. Let us help you."

Sara looked down at the sheets, running the fabric between her fingers as she considered Nyssa's words. Nyssa stared at her and slowly walked towards her and sat on the bed.

"No League," Sara finally said.

"Of course. We can stay here for as long as you want," Nyssa agreed.

Sara nodded then asked. "What about your father?"

"Since your release, I have been working nonstop. I will simply tell my father that I am taking some personal time," Nyssa replied.

Sara scoffed. "It's not exactly the best excuse."

"But it is the one he is getting," Nyssa said, the voice of the Heir in every word.

Sara smiled at her and shook her head, intrigued by Nyssa's newfound rebellion. Nyssa smiled deviously back at her. Her father once warned her that Sara would be a corrupting influence. But Sara gave her the courage to stand up for herself and go after the thing she wanted most, and that thing was sitting right in front of her.

Sara leaned forward pulling Nyssa into a kiss. Nyssa took the opportunity to run her hands along Sara is naked chest, cupping her breasts and squeezing Sara's nipples. Sara responded eagerly against her by arching her chest into Nyssa's hands and kissed along her jawline. Nyssa pushes back causing Sara to fall back onto the bed before Nyssa climbed on top of her and taking off her shirt.

Nyssa thought that perhaps they should get up and out of bed. Begin the morning with some training, but with Sara suckling on her breast and her hands running up Nyssa's thighs to her clit, She thought that maybe, just for today they could afford to spend a few hours in bed together.

* * *

Several hours later, the two were still in bed. Nyssa ran her hands through Sara's ruffled blonde hair as Sara sucked on the skin at Nyssa's neck. Nyssa could not remember when she had spent the day in bed without being sick or injured. It seemed that they had missed the sun entirely, leaving the sky outside their window a pink and purple twilight. Finally, Nyssa moved her neck away from Sara's mouth so she could speak with her.

"We need to get up," she said. "You need to eat something, and I need to stretch my legs."

Sara hummed, resting her head against Nyssa's shoulder. "My legs feel like jelly, I don't think I could get up if I tried. Your fingers and your tongue are too talented."

"And what am I supposed to do with my neck covered in hickeys," Nyssa replied.

"You could always wear a scarf," Sara commented.

"A scarf in April?"

Sara laughed, the sound vibrating through Nyssa's chest, and she smiled down at her beloved. Here in this hotel, they were truly happy, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

"I am serious, Beloved. I cannot walk around like this," Nyssa finally said.

"Alright I'll go out and buy some makeup," Sara said, making no move to do so.

"Good," Nyssa said, sitting up and forcing Sara to do the same. She stretched and turned back to Sara.

"How about we share a shower, and then I'll order us something to eat while you're at the store?" Sara agreed and reluctantly got out of bed, thinking that maybe she could get in one last orgasm before their sex marathon came to the end.

* * *

When Sara finally returned from the Walmart across the street, having also picked up the takeout Nyssa had ordered, she found her lover sharpening her arrows and sword on the small table in the room.

"I got foundation and cover up, it should do the trick," Sara said, as she placed her purchases and the teriyaki chicken on the table.

"Thank you, Beloved."

Nyssa cleared off her weapons and they dove into their meal.

"For American teriyaki, it is quite good," Nyssa commented.

"Seattle is known for its teriyaki, so it spread to the outline cities as well," Sara explained, "Starling City has this great place on 23rd street."

After they finished, Nyssa stretched, warming up her muscles.

"When was the last time you sparred?" She asked.

Sara shrugged. "I don't know, a few days ago."

Nyssa raised her eyebrows at Sara.

"Hey, I sparred with Diggle and Ollie all the time."

"Yes. A soldier and an amateur. What a challenge."

Sara laughed. She loved it when Nyssa was cheeky with her.

Nyssa smirked back at her. She would do anything to hear her beloved's laugh, and although her humor was not always good, Sara always laughed.

"Well let's go, and then we'll see if you have kept up your training," Nyssa said as she took out her sword and Sara extended her bо.

* * *

Over the next few days, Nyssa and Sara fell into a familiar pattern. It was the same one that they had established in Nanda Parbat. They meditated, trained, and resumed their relationship.

However resuming their relationship was not as easy as it sounds. Sara hid her feelings and when they were revealed, Nyssa ignored them and tried to force her to return to the League. There were emotional needs to sort out and boundaries to establish. Things that could only take time and commitment to change.

At the moment, they were trying to focus on Sara's soul.

Candles illuminated the room where they sat cross-legged, facing each other. Sara had on a gray sleep shirt and Nyssa wore a black slip as they meditated together before bed.

"This isn't working!" Sara threw her hands up and fell back on the floor, her legs still crossed.

Nyssa opened her eyes and sighed. Sara always preferred training to their meditation sessions. Although she participated, Nyssa caught her napping far too often.

"It only helps if you let it," she explained

"How am I supposed to sort out my soul by just sitting here," Sara whined. She got up and turned on the TV before settling on the bed to flip through channels. Nyssa resumed her meditation, yet listened in to the TV.

Sara flipped through different news channels, which was the only thing on at the time. She was deciding between a special on an old murder or a small town business scandal when a breaking news story took over.

"We're just getting reports in that Starling City is under attack from masked super soldiers."

The story instantly caught their attention. Sara turned up the volume and Nyssa got up to watch the program with her.

The reporter talked about what was going on and showed video of the masked men rampaging in the streets.

"Slade," Sara said. She recognized the effects of the Mirakuru and the masks they wore.

Sara grabbed her phone and dialed her father's number. It rang and rang, eventually going to voicemail. She tried calling Laurel, but it did the same thing.

"I have to go," Sara said, getting up and collecting her things. "I have to protect my family."

Nyssa watched the news collecting information and trying to form a plan.

"You're going to need help. It is not just Mr. Wilson, he has an army with him," Nyssa said.

Sara paused. She knew what it would mean to ask the League for help.  
"I'll do it," she decided. "I'll go back with you to the League, and in return I ask that you help me defeat Slade Wilson."

"Are you sure, my Beloved?" Nyssa asked. "You worked so hard to be free. You were so miserable there."

"My love, I want to be with you. You have helped me so much. I only ask that when I return, I do not work as an assassin. I can do recon or intelligence. Please anything else," Sara pleaded.

"I would never ask you to kill again," Nyssa promised her.

Sara got on her knees in front of Nyssa. "I swear fidelity to you, my Love, and I swear allegiance to the League of Assassins, for all my life."

Nyssa fell to her knees, taking Sara's hands into her own. "And I swear fidelity to you, my Beloved. I swear to never ask you to take a life. 'Ant hayataa, you are my life."

Nyssa cupped Sara's face and kissed her, taking her time to pour all her love onto her beloved's lips.

When they parted, Sara asked. "Did we just write our wedding vows?"

Nyssa laughed and Sara joined her before leaning in for another kiss.

Half an hour later, they were standing in an airport hanger, ready to part. Nyssa has paid a heavy price to have the pilot fly her to Vancouver to collect Sarab and the other assassins, while Sara would drive to Starling City ahead of her.

"I'll see you when you get to Starling City," Sara said as Nyssa prepared to board the plane.

"Can I have one last kiss for luck?" Nyssa asks.

Sara smiled at their little tradition. She reached up as Nyssa pulled her close and their lips met in a soft kiss.

Eventually, they pulled away and Sara took a few steps back. Nyssa climbed up the stairs of the small plane and closed the door behind her. She took one last look at Sara before the plane left the hangar.

The next time Nyssa would sees her would be in Sara's father's precinct as a full-fledged war raged outside.


End file.
